Niańcząc Merlina
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Gajusz nieopatrznie wypowiada pewne życzenie i musi liczyć się z jego konsekwencjami.


**Postanowiłam to napisać, bo relacje ojciec-syn między Merlinem i Gajuszem potrzebują więcej miłości. Możecie to uznać za spóźniony fik z okazji Dnia Dziecka albo przedwczesny fik na Dzień Ojca.**

**Niańcząc Merlina**

Gajusz kochał Merlina jak własnego syna. Chłopak był jego nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość, był jego dumą i radością. Dlatego stary medyk chciał pokazać mu świat, chciał go nauczyć, co jest dobre a co złe, chciał mu oszczędzić bólu i rozczarowań, a przede wszystkim – chciał go chronić, jednocześnie rozwijając jego dar. To niesamowite jak można się przywiązać do kogoś w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu. Wszak na początku Merlin nie był dla niego nikim wyjątkowym – jedynie synem jego przyjaciółki, wysłanym tutaj, aby się podszkolić. W końcu jednak stał się kimś, kogo Gajusz kochał nawet bardziej niż Uthera.

Teraz, czekając aż chłopak wróci z pracy, Gajusz wyglądał go przez okno. Niebo tego wieczoru było wyjątkowo piękne, wypełnione gwiazdami, migoczącymi na czarnym tle jak diamenty. W wielu domostwach tliło się jeszcze światło, ludzie kroczyli po ciemnych ulicach, zajęci własnymi sprawami. Gajusz był zmęczony, ale nadal czekał aż Merlin przyjdzie. Wtedy zjedzą razem kolację, Merlin ponarzeka trochę na Artura, i obaj położą się do łóżka, aby następnego ranka rozpocząć kolejny dzień pracy.

Stojąc tak w oknie i wypatrując podopiecznego, umysł Gajusza nawiedziła dziwna myśl, zresztą nie pierwszy raz. Czasem starzec zastanawiał się, jakim dzieckiem był Merlin. Kłopotliwym? Być może. Pewnie używał swoich mocy do głupich psot, a Hunith wspominała o tym, że był skłócony z sąsiadami. Towarzyskim? Zapewne tak, w końcu wyrósł na kogoś, kto łatwo nawiązuje znajomości. Wesołym? O, tak, na pewno był pełen życia i radości, jako mały chłopiec. Inaczej nie byłby taki, jako młodzieniec.

Jak on wyglądał jako dziecko? Pewnie kolor włosów i oczu był ten sam, ale jego twarz wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Chłopcy zmieniają się na twarzy o wiele bardziej niż dziewczynki. Gajusz wiele razy próbował sobie go wyobrazić. Próbował wyobrazić sobie małego Merlina z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, zaokrągloną twarzą, gęstą, czarną czupryną. Potem próbował wyobrazić sobie jak takie maleństwo wyrasta na młodzieńca, którego Gajusz znał i kochał. Zawsze jednak te próby zdawały się niepełnie, niedokładne, choć bardzo się starał.

Uther miał chociaż tyle szczęścia, że widział jak jego syn i wychowanica, którą uważał za córkę, z małych dzieci stawali się dorosłymi. Uther pamiętał Artura i Morganę jako dwoje maluchów, które się razem bawiły. Kładł ich do łóżka, opowiadał bajki na dobranoc, obchodził ich urodziny i pocieszał, kiedy któreś z nich było smutne albo przestraszone. Gajusz zazdrościł swojemu królowi w tej materii, bo sam nie był w stanie zaobserwować jak jego przybrany syn wyrósł na tego, kim teraz był. Gajusz nie wiedział, jak to jest opiekować się małym dzieckiem.

A przecież ten okres w życiu rodzica był najpiękniejszy, podczas gdy adolescencja była najtrudniejszym. Merlin – przy całym swoim magicznym potencjale, dobrym sercu i wszystkimi przymiotami – był równie kłopotliwy jak każdy nastolatek. Buntował się przeciwko niektórym zakazom swojego opiekuna (czasem miało to jakieś dobre skutki, ale często katastrofalne), robił różne głupstwa i kłamał Gajuszowi w oczy. Był dobrym człowiekiem, ale postępował nierozważnie, jak większość chłopców w jego wieku.

Czasem Gajusz zastanawiał się nad tym jak wyglądało dzieciństwo Merlina. Na pewno nie było łatwe. W końcu chłopak sam wspominał, że był przerażony swoimi mocami, nie wiedział jak je opanować. I do tego musiał je ukrywać przed innymi, bo niechybnie zginąłby w wiejski samosądzie albo zostałby oddany żołnierzom Uthera, którzy nie mieliby litości dla dziecka. Chyba tylko dzięki Hunith i Opatrzności Merlinowi udało się dożyć tak późnego wieku. Za każdym razem, kiedy Gajusz o tym myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że gdyby był wtedy w Eldorze, mógłby już wtedy pokierować chłopcem, powiedzieć mu, że nie ma się czego bać. Chroniłby go, tak jak robił to teraz.

Nagle drzwi do domu Gajusza się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Merlin.

- Witaj, Gajuszu – natychmiast się przywitał i posłał starcowi jeden z tych swoich szerokich uśmiechów.

Gajusz również się rozpromienił.

- Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

- Żartujesz? – odparł Merlin i zasiadł przy stole. – Po całym dniu tyrania dla Artura miałbym nie wrócić do domu na pyszną kolację? – Zatarł ochoczo ręce i spytał: – Co dziś przygotowałeś, Gajuszu?

Gajusz spojrzał jeszcze raz na gwiazdy. Westchnął głęboko i odszedł od okna, aby nalać chłopcu trochę gulaszu. Potem sam wziął talerz z potrawą i usiadł naprzeciw Merlina, który zaczął opowiadać jak spędził dzień. Gajusz tylko siedział i słuchał z uwagą sprawozdania, jedząc przy okazji kolację.

- No i kiedy w końcu wypolerowałem jego zbroję, od razu zaciągnął mnie na trening. Bo wiesz, że za dwa tygodnie jest turniej?

- Obiło mi się o uszy – odpowiedział Gajusz. Nagle spoważniał, kiedy coś sobie uzmysłowił. – Nie połamałeś się ani nic?

- Nie! – zaśmiał się chłopak i machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Mam tylko parę sińców. Chyba powoli zaczynam łapać o co chodzi i pewnie podczas najbliższego najazdu na Camelot się nie zabiję.

Nagle Merlin ziewnął przeciągle i przetarł ręką lewe oko.

- Lepiej dokończ gulasz i idź spać, Merlinie. Miałeś bardzo ciężki dzień i jutro pewnie czeka cię następny.

- Ty też się połóż. W twoim wieku lepiej odpoczywać.

- Osz ty! – Gajusz uderzył go lekko w głowę, chichocząc.

Merlin dojadł w ciszy kolację, powiedział Gajuszowi dobranoc i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Gajusz siedział tylko przy kominku. Jeszcze nie czuł się zmęczony i nie zamierzał iść spać, choć przypuszczał, że następnego dnia czeka go sporo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Jego oczy powędrowały na zamknięte drzwi do pokoju obok i do medyka powróciły wcześniejsze myśli o Merlinie-dziecku. Jakby to było cudownie znać go od małego. Jakby to było cudownie mieć go przy sobie jako słodkiego chłopczyka, opiekować się nim, wychowywać go. Gajusz uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zaraz uśmiech ten osłabł, a potem zniknął zupełnie. To było dziwne pragnienie, strasznie sentymentalne. Ale może to jedno z tych starczych dziwactw…

- Chciałbym, aby Merlin był dzieckiem choć przez jeden dzień – wyszeptał w ciemnościach.

Ale to nigdy nie nastąpi. Nie da się cofnąć czasu. Zresztą, nawet gdyby się dało, samo życzenie było dosyć samolubne i niedorzeczne. Gajusz powinien się go wstydzić, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Ta dziwna myśl nie chciała opuścić jego głowy.

Starzec dźwignął się z fotela i zaczął szykować się do snu. Nie wiedział jednak, że w momencie, kiedy wyszeptał swoją dziwną zachciankę, przez niebo nad Camelotem przelatywała właśnie spadająca gwiazda. Ponieważ światło w izbie wciąż się jeszcze paliło, Gajusz nie zauważył też jak zza drzwi Merlina nagle błysnęła a potem równie nagle zgasła żółta poświata.

Gajusza obudziło dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś pociągnął go za tunikę. Na początku, kiedy jeszcze nie był w pełni przytomny, nie wydawało mu się to ważne, ale kiedy następnie pociągniecie było bardziej gwałtowne, starzec obudził się już w pełni. Otworzył oczy i od razu oniemiał. Przed nim stało i trzymało się kurczowo rękami pięcioletnie dziecko – chłopiec z burzą kruczoczarnych włosów, wielkimi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczami i dwoma małymi, jednak rzucającymi się w oczy, przednimi zębami. Jego obła twarz połączona z fryzurą przywodziła na myśl żołędzia. Chłopiec miał na sobie, niebieską koszulę o za długich rękawach i chyba nawet stał na palcach, aby móc spojrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz. Jego małe piąstki wciąż były mocno zaciśnięte na ubraniu medyka.

Gajusz powoli podniósł głowę ponad poduszkę, zmuszając dziecko do puszczenia jego tuniki. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Ten malec z wyglądu był bardzo podobny do… Ale jak? To musiał być sen. Tak, na pewno to był sen. Gajusz uszczypnął się w policzek, ale zaraz poczuł ból. To jednak nie był sen. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopca przed sobą.

- Merlinie? – zapytał starzec. – To ty?

- Co to jest, Gajuszu? Jakaś klątwa? – wykrzyknął chłopczyk, rozprostowując ramiona. Jego głos był bardzo głośny, Gajusz miał wrażenie, że zaraz ogłuchnie.

- Uspokój się, Merlinie, i daj mi pomyśleć – Gajusz przywołał go do porządku.

Usiadł na swoim łóżku i spojrzał na chłopca. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to rzeczywiście jakiś urok. To miało pewien sens – zamienić cały Camelot w jeden wielki żłobek. Straże złożone z samych dzieci nie byłyby w stanie obronić zamku przed nagłym atakiem, nie mówiąc już o królu, który byłby bezbronny jako pięciolatek. Gajusz westchnął na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał teraz przeszukać wszystkie książki w bibliotece, aby znaleźć sposób na odczynienie tego czaru. Panika próbowała przejąć nad nim władzę, ale zachował spokój.

Potem zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego sam nie został dzieckiem. Jeśli to miał być urok przeciwko Camelotowi, to powinien trafić wszystkich dorosłych, prawda? Medyk wstał powoli z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Na dworze wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Ludzie – w większości _dorośli_ ludzie – chodzili po ulicach, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Służący, straże, rycerze, wieśniacy… Żadnego dziecka, poza tymi, które Gajusz widywał już wcześniej.

- Dziwne – szepnął do siebie.

Spojrzał na Merlina. Na razie wyglądało na to, że ofiarą tajemniczego uroku jest tylko on. Nagle oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się, jakby właśnie odkrył coś przerażającego.

- Artur! Musimy sprawdzić, co z Arturem!

I już podreptał z trudem w stronę drzwi, ale zaraz Gajusz pobiegł za nim, złapał go w pasie i podniósł do góry. Merlin szarpał się wyjątkowo ostro, próbując mu uciec.

- Co ty robisz, Merlinie? Nie możesz tak wyjść.

- Ale Artur…

- Myślisz, że pozwolą obcemu dziecku krzątać się samemu po zamku? Wyrzucą cię, kiedy tylko cię zobaczą.

- To może sprawdzisz za mnie? Ciebie na pewno wpuszczą.

- Mógłbym pójść, ale nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem zostawiać cię samego.

Merlin rzucił Gajuszowi lekko poirytowane spojrzenie.

- Poradzę sobie. Może i wyglądam jak dzieciak, ale wiem jak się bronić.

Gajsuz podniósł brew. Merlin popatrzył na niego ze zrezygnowanie.

- No przecież nie zrobię nic głupiego!

- Mimo to wolałbym mieć cię na oku. A przy okazji sam się upewnisz, czy z Arturem wszystko dobrze.

- No dobra… Tylko się przygotuję.

Gajusz puścił go i Merlin zaczął podciągać sobie bieliznę. Gdy już skończył, podwinął sobie rękawy. Gajusz zanotował w pamięci, żeby ewentualnie później pożyczyć od kogoś jakieś dziecięce ubranie. Wziął Merlina za rękę i już mieli wyjść, kiedy nagle usłyszeli odgłos pukania do drzwi. Medyk kazał chłopcu się schować, a kiedy Merlin uciekł do swojego pokoju, Gajusz otworzył. Kamień spadł mu z serca, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą dorosłego Artura.

- Coś się stało, Gajuszu? – spytał książę, zaintrygowany wyrazem ulgi na twarzy starca.

- Nie, nic – odparł Gajusz. Jego oczy na moment powędrowały do drzwi do pokoju Merlina, ale zaraz powróciły do Artura: – Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza, panie? Coś cie boli?

- Nie, ale Merlina zaraz coś zaboli z tyłu, jeśli nie zwlecze się z łóżka i do mnie nie przyjdzie.

Nagle drzwi do sypialni się otworzyły i Merlin się pokazał.

- Do twojej wiadomości: ledwo zaczęło świtać! Nie planowałeś dzisiaj polowania, więc nie muszę przychodzić do ciebie tak wcześnie!

Wydawało się, że Merlin chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zorientował się, jak właściwie wygląda sytuacja i zamilkł. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Artur przyglądał się chłopcu ze zdumieniem, Merlin starał się patrzyć wszędzie tylko nie na księcia, a Gajusz próbował Arturowi to jakoś wytłumaczyć. Nie zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu.

- Panie, pozwól, że ci przedstawię kuzyna Merlina, Myrdina.

Merlin podniósł brew. Myrdin? Co to w ogóle za imię? Brzmi zupełnie jak „merde".

Artur przez chwile wydawał się nieprzekonany. Merlin zaczął żałować, że w ogóle się odezwał. Artur domyśli się, że to on, a wtedy zacznie się awantura o to, że Merlin zamienia się w dziecko, aby uchylić się od obowiązków. A jeśli nie, to chociaż będzie oczekiwał wyjaśnień, których sam chłopak nie potrafił udzielić i Gajusz zapewne też nie. Książę wkroczył do środka i pochylił się nad Merlinem, przyglądając mu się z zafrasowaniem. Stał tak przez chwilę, sprawiając, że malec poczuł się nieswojo.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Merlin ma kuzyna – odezwał się wreszcie, odwracając wzrok w stronę Gajusza, ale nadal pochylając się nad chłopcem. – Myślałem, że ma tylko matkę. I jak to jest, że nie widziałem go we wiosce?

- Myrdin jest… tym, no… wnukiem przyrodniego brata matki Hunith z poprzedniego małżeństwa. Oni nawet nie mieszkają w Eldorze – odpowiedział Gajusz bez krzty zdenerwowania w głosie.

Merlin pomyślał, że musi się w końcu nauczyć tak kłamać. To by mu zaoszczędziło wileu godzin spędzonych w dybach.

Nagle Artur uśmiechnął się do malca przyjaźnie, wyciągnął do niego rękę i powiedział:

- Jestem książę Artur Pendragon. Miło cię poznać, Myrdinie.

Merlin niepewnie podał Arturowi rękę. Chciał ścisnąć ją tak mocno, aby Artura zabolało, jednak zapomniał o dwóch ważnych rzeczach natury fizycznej: a) o tym, że jego ręka jest obecnie za mała, aby objąć dłoń Artura i b) nie miał w niej dość siły. Książę przerwał uścisk ręki i, nadal uśmiechając się nadzwyczaj przyjacielsko, spytał:

- Wiesz może, mały, gdzie się podział ten idiota Merlin?

- Hej! Nie jeste…! Znaczy… – poprawił się. – Merlin nie jest idiotą, ćwoku!

I kopnął z całej siły Artura w łydkę. Książę natychmiast złapał się za zaatakowane miejsce i wydał z siebie głośnie: „Au!", rzucając chłopcu chłodne spojrzenie. Gajuszowi najpierw chciało się śmiać, potem poczuł się zażenowany zachowaniem chłopca, a w końcu ogarnął go niepokój o to, co Artur może zrobić z Merlinem. Na razie patrzył na niego tak, jakby zaraz miał go zamordować. Merlin aż skulił się z przerażenia. Gajusz wiedział, że musi działać.

- Panie, proszę, nie gniewaj się na niego. Myrdin to tylko mały chłopiec. Nie wiedział co czyni.

Twarz Artura złagodniała. Westchnął głęboko, po czym odpowiedział:

- Widzę, że Myrdin jest bardzo przywiązany do Merlina, skoro go tak broni. Nie mniej jednak nie powinien się tak zachowywać. Wymyśl mu jakąś stosowną karę, Gajuszu.

Zarówno Merlin, jak i Gajusz odetchnęli z ulgą. Artur skierował się w stronę wyjścia, ale kiedy już stał w drzwiach, zatrzymał się, oparł rękę o framugę i odwrócił się do Gajusza. Starzec wiedział, o co Artur chciał zapytać, więc zaczął pośpiesznie szukać jakiegoś dobrego wytłumaczenia nieobecności Merlina.

- Wybacz, panie, ale musiałem wysłać Merlina po pewne zioła, które rosną w lesie.

- Dlaczego tak wcześnie? – spytał Artur podejrzliwie. Gajusz jednak nie tracił zimnej krwi. Uśmiechnął się tylko i kontynuował:

- Panie, niektóre zioła najlepiej zebrać rano, kiedy jest jeszcze na nich rosa. Wybacz, że nie powiadomiłem cię o tym. Najwidoczniej starzeję się.

- Kiedy wróci, każ mu do mnie przyjść. Musimy trenować do turnieju.

- Tak, panie.

Artur już zamierzał wyjść, ale nagle jakby sobie coś przypomniał i zwrócił się znów do Gajusza, tym razem ze szczerym uśmiechem:

- Życzyłeś sobie wczoraj czegoś przyjemnego, Gajuszu?

- Nie rozumiem, panie – odparł medyk, podnosząc brwi. Artur nie krył zaskoczenia.

- Jak to? Nie widziałeś, co się wczoraj stało? Na niebie pojawiła się spadająca gwiazda.

Oczy Gajusza rozszerzyły się. Nagle przypomniał sobie swoje dziwne życzenie. Artur pożegnał się z Gajuszem i Merlinem (czy też raczej Myrdinem). Gajusz wymamrotał pod nosem „Do widzenia, panie" i nawet nie zareagował na to, jak książę zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę jeszcze medyk przyglądał się podłodze, powoli dochodząc do tego, co właściwie zaszło. Jego oczy powędrowały na Merlina, który wydawał się być bardzo zaniepokojony ciszą ze strony swojego opiekuna.

- Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość – oświadczył w końcu Gajusz. – Dobra jest taka, że nikt nie rzucił na ciebie klątwy i że prawdopodobnie będziesz dzieckiem najwyżej do końca dnia.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytał Merlin, ale zaraz go oświeciło i spojrzał na mentora z niezadowoleniem. – Życzyłeś sobie, abym był dzieckiem, prawda?

- Wyraziłem tylko pragnienie, abyś był nim choć przez jeden dzień! Nie podejrzewałem, że ono się spełni! Poważnie, nawet nie wiedziałem o tej gwieździe! Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Merlinie.

- Ale dlaczego w ogóle życzyłeś sobie czegoś takiego?

- Cóż…

Wzrok Gajusza powędrował na ziemię. Merlin zaczął niecierpliwić się jeszcze bardziej.

- Gajuszu!

- Ja się tylko zastanawiałem, jakim byłeś chłopcem! – wykrzyknął pośpiesznie. Potem spojrzał na Merlina z zakłopotaniem i dodał spokojniej: – Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się, jak wyglądało twoje dzieciństwo. Jaki byłeś, jako mały chłopiec. Jak wyglądałeś, jak się zachowywałeś. Mimo że kocham cię jak syna, nie byłem przy tobie od początku. Nie widziałem jak dorastasz i stajesz się tym, kim jesteś teraz. Wkrótce złapałem się na tym, że zapragnąłem mieć ciebie jako dziecko choć przez jeden dzień, ale to była tylko głupia zachcianka, niemożliwa do spełnienia. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało.

Merlin oniemiał. Jakaś jego część wciąż była zła na Gajusza, ale chłopak wiedział, że nie był w stanie gniewać się na niego dłużej. Zwłaszcza, że Gajusz nie wiedział, iż sprawy mogą się tak potoczyć. Inna rzecz, że dzięki tej przemianie Merlin miał dziś dzień wolny. Szkoda tylko, że musiał go przeżyć jako pięciolatek. Poza tym sytuacja nie była aż tak beznadziejna, jak kiedyś, kiedy rzeczywiście miał pięć lat. Wtedy nie umiał i nie wiedział tego, co teraz.

Nagle zaburczało mu brzuchu. Merlin spojrzał na Gajusza.

- Nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś – powiedział starzec. – Usiądź przy stole. Zaraz ci coś przyniosę.

Merlin posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Po chwili Gajusz wrócił z bochenkiem czarnego chleba dla siebie i chłopca. Usiadł przy stole, podał jedzenie Merlinowi, ale sam nie jadł. Po prostu myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

- Musimy dzisiaj iść na targ i uzupełnić zapasy. Ale jest jeden problem. Ty nie masz butów.

- Ależ to nie problem – odparł z uśmiechem Merlin. Odłożył chleb, dotknął rękami podeszew stóp, wypowiedział zaklęcie i po chwili już miał na sobie trzewiki. – Widzisz?

- Co ci mówiłem o używaniu magii?

- Zaoszczędziłem ci kłopotów, Gajuszu. Nie musisz kupować Myrdinowi butów. Poza tym jesteśmy tutaj sami.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz na tyle nieostrożny, aby czarować w miejscu publicznym.

- Hej, za kogo ty mnie masz? Za idiotę?

- Może lepiej dojedz ten chleb.

* * *

Rynek w Camelocie był bardzo zatłoczony o tej porze dnia. Ludzie krzątali się pomiędzy stoiskami z jedzeniem i sklepami, trzymając w rękach puste lub już po trosze wypełnione kupionymi towarami worki i koszyki. Gdzieniegdzie stali żebraczy i uliczni kuglarze, otoczeni zainteresowaną gawiedź. Gajusz trzymał w jednej ręce kosz, a w drugiej dłoń Merlina, którego starał się mieć cały czas przy sobie. Dotyk małej, miękkiej ręki dziecka był dla starego medyka dziwnym uczuciem. Skóra maleńkiej piąstki Merlina była puszysta, jego palce króciutkie. Po jakimś czasie obaj mężczyźni poczuli jak ich kończyny zaczynają się pocić od tak długiego kontaktu fizycznego.

Merlin powoli już zaczynał mieć dość tej całej krzątaniny. Nie dość, że Gajusz nie dał mu oddalić się od siebie nawet o krok; nie dość, że po prawie pół godziny spaceru jego krótkie nóżki męczyły się o wiele bardziej, niż zwykle; nie dość, że wszystkie sprzedawczynie pochylały się nad nim i przyglądały mu się z rozczuleniem, a Gajusz od razu musiał mówić: „To jest mały kuzyn Merlina, Myrdin", to jeszcze było potwornie nudno. Dlatego Merlin niecierpliwie czekał na moment nieuwagi ze strony swojego opiekuna, aby wreszcie się od niego uwolnić.

Gajusz zatrzymał się przed kobietą, która sprzedawała jabłka. Pochylił się nad jedną ze skrzynek z towarem i przyjrzał się owocom z uwagą. Wziął jedno jabłko i zaczął je ważyć w dłoni. Wyglądało na to, że nie był przekonany, czy je kupić. Po chwili położył je z powrotem na miejsce, chwycił inne i zrobił z nim to samo. Nagle puścił rękę Merlina, sięgnął po oba jabłka i zaczął je znów ważyć.

- Długo będziesz tak się zastanawiał, Gajuszu? – spytała kobieta, która powoli zaczęła się już niecierpliwić tym, że medyk niczego nie kupował.

- Nie jestem pewien które z tych dwóch jabłek jest lepsze – wyjaśnił wskazując palcem oba trzymane przez siebie owoce. – Oba są równie duże, ale to drugie wydaje się być bardziej dojrzałe od pierwszego…

Merlin rozejrzał się po okolicy. Kilka metrów dalej, na środku rynku otoczony luźnym kręgiem gapiów żongler umiejętnie podrzucał i łapał kolorowe piłki. Merlin uśmiechnął się i zdecydował podejść do tajemniczego człowieka, pozostawiając Gajusza samego z jego jabłkowym dylematem. Chłopiec podbiegł do żonglera i aż wyszedł przed szereg, aby móc się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Po jakimś czasie jednak kuglarz przestał być dla Merlina interesujący (w końcu nie robił nic poza żonglowaniem tymi samymi piłkami i to w ten sam sposób) i wzrok chłopca spoczął na człowieku, który kilka metrów dalej chodził na rękach. Merlin szybko do niego podszedł i znów przyglądał się widowisku przez jakiś czas. Potem zauważył połykacza ognia i do niego też podbiegł. Kiedy i ten go znudził, oczy Merlina dostrzegły zbiorowisko dzieci siedzących pod drzewem i oglądające z zainteresowaniem kukiełkowe przedstawienie. Ponieważ Merlin nigdy w życiu nie widział teatrzyku kukiełek, doszedł do wniosku, że to może być o wiele bardziej godne uwagi, niż człowiek ziejący ogniem, który kojarzył mu się z Trickerem.

Tak więc Merlin ruszył w stronę teatrzyku. Usiadł po turecku gdzieś z tyłu i podniósł wzrok na budkę, w której dwie pacynki – jedna mężczyzna z wielkim, haczykowatym, czerwonym nosem; druga kobieta z przyszytą do sztucznych rąk pałką – kłóciły się o coś. Przez krótką chwilę Merlin próbował połapać się, co zaszło. Wyglądało na to, że to była scenka małżeńska. Mąż późno wrócił do domu i żona robiła mu o to awanturę. Mężczyzna, który odgrywał obie role, kryjąc się za budką, mówił tubalnym głosem, grając wielkonosego, a cienkim – grając kobietę. Od czasu do czasu pałka w rękach żony uderzała w głowę męża. Dialogi między kukiełkami były bardzo zabawne, Merlin co chwila uśmiechał się albo chichotał, czując na twarzy coraz większe wypieki.

Tymczasem Gajusz zdecydował się na to, aby kupić oba jabłka. Zapłacił za nie, a kiedy wyciągnął rękę do „Myrdina", nagle zorientował się, że chłopca nie ma. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Merlina nigdzie nie było. Gajuszowi zrobiło się gorąco. Spojrzał znów na sprzedawczynię jabłek.

- Nie wiesz może, gdzie się podział ten chłopczyk, który ze mną był?

- Poszedł w stronę żonglera.

- I nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej?

- Byłam zajęta targowaniem się z tobą. Lepiej idź i go znajdź.

Gajusz szybko ruszył w stronę żonglera, ale kiedy wreszcie tam dotarł, nie znalazł ani śladu Merlina. Zaczął go wołać, przeciskając się przez tłum. Kilka razy wydawało mu się, że widział czarną czuprynkę, ale szybko orientował się, że osoba, do której należała, nie była Merlinem. Krzątał się po rynku, poszukując chłopca, wołając go po jego prawdziwym i przybranym imieniu, jednak pośród tej masy ludzi nie dostrzegł nawet śladu podopiecznego. Gajusz powoli zaczynał odczuwać narastającą panikę. W jego głowie tworzyły się różne czarne scenariusze. Co, jeśli jakieś zbiry go znajdą i będą chciały go porwać albo obrabować? I co, jeśli użyje magii, aby się bronić? Co, jeśli napotka Artura albo Uthera? Co, jeśli zrobi coś głupiego? Co, jeśli…? Ale Gajusz starał się zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Skupił całą uwagę na poszukiwaniach pięcioletniego Merlina.

Już powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję, kiedy nagle dojrzał chłopca w oddali, siedzącego na ziemi i oglądającego z uwagą teatrzyk kukiełkowy. W pierwszej chwili Gajusz odczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, jakby ktoś ściągnął z jego serca jakiś wielki ciężar. Potem jednak zaczęła w starym medyku wzbierać wściekłość. Jak Merlin mógł zrobić coś takiego? Jak mógł tak po prostu się oddalić, nawet go nie informując? Chłopak dawno nie zrobił nic głupszego.

Gajusz powoli podszedł do chłopca i zatrzymał się jakiś metr za nim. Merlin był tak pochłonięty przedstawieniem, że najwyraźniej nawet nie wyczuł jego obecności. Starzec podniósł wzrok i sam przyjrzał się teatrzykowi. Pacynkowa żona zaczęła znów bić swojego męża po głowie, narzekając na jego brak romantyzmu. Gajusz uśmiechnął się. To przedstawienie było takie prawdziwe…

- Kiedy ostatni raz kupiłeś mi kwiaty? A masz! – powiedziała kobieta i znów uderzyła pałką męża.

- No przecież kupiłem na Samhain! – bronił się wielkonosy.

- To były pokrzywy, idioto!

- Dobre! – wyrzucił z siebie Gajusz, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił.

Merlin zamarł. Powoli odwrócił się za siebie. Gajusz stał za nim, tuż przy drzewie. Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie, oniemiali, a potem Gajusz odchrząknął i rzucił chłopcu poważne spojrzenie, które Merlin zdążył już dawno poznać. To było to spojrzenie, które poprzedzało słowa…

- Musimy porozmawiać, młodzieńcze.

Merlin wstał z ziemi i spróbował się bronić.

- Ja tylko chciałem…

- Później się wytłumaczysz. Teraz idziemy do domu.

Odwrócił się do niego tyłem i wyciągnął rękę za siebie, nawet nie spoglądając na chłopca. Zawstydzony Merlin bez słowa chwycił dłoń opiekuna i obaj ruszyli w stronę domu. Przez całą drogę się do siebie nie odzywali. Gajusz układał w głowie kazanie na temat odpowiedzialności i poszanowania cudzych uczuć, tymczasem Merlin był zbyt zakłopotany, aby nawet podnieść głowę i popatrzeć na niego. Dotarłszy do pracowni, Gajusz zamknął drzwi na zasuwkę, położył wypełniony różnymi artykułami spożywczymi koszyk i nareszcie spojrzał na Merlina, który usiadł przy stole, unikając wzrok opiekuna.

- Jak mogłeś oddalić się bez mojej wiedzy?

- Nudziłem się. Zobaczyłem żonglera i chciałem przypatrzeć mu się bliżej, a ty na pewno byś mi nie pozwolił, dlatego poczekałem, aż przestaniesz patrzeć i poszedłem. Słowo daję, starałem się być blisko, abyś mnie widział!

-To w takim razie ci nie wyszło. Szukałem cię więcej jak dziesięć minut. Myślałem, że coś ci się stało.

- Przepraszam. – Merlin spuścił głowę.

- Świat jest niebezpieczny dla takich małych dzieci jak ty.

- Hej! To tylko tymczasowa niedyspozycja! – oburzył się chłopak, znów podnosząc wzrok na Gajusza.

- Nie mniej jednak do obiadu zostaniesz w swoim pokoju i przemyślisz swoje zachowanie.

- A kiedy będzie obiad?

- Zawołam cię i się dowiesz. A teraz marsz do sypialni.

- No, dobra – powiedział bez entuzjazmu Merlin i zeskoczył z krzesła.

Powoli podreptał do swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobił, było wdrapanie się na łóżko i położenie się na nim całym ciałem. Teraz już będzie naprawdę nudno, przynajmniej do obiadu. Czy Gajusz naprawdę nie wiedział, że Merlin mógł sobie poradzić nawet w tym małym ciele? Poza tym mógł przewidzieć, że Merlin mu się wyrwie. Przecież małe dzieci bardzo łatwo się nudzą. Chciał, aby jego podopieczny był chłopcem przez jeden dzień, to powinien liczyć się z konsekwencjami.

Merlin wstał i zaczął chodził nerwowo po pokoju. Już sam fakt, że został potraktowany jak dziecko, był dla niego poniżający. Merlin był już dorosły, do jasnej cholery! I miał ważne zadanie do wypełnienia – miał doprowadzić Artura do jego przyszłej chwały. Myślał, że już dawno minęły czasy, kiedy zostawał za karę w pokoju, ale, widać, niezupełnie. Głupi Gajusz! To przez niego był teraz w takim stanie! Gdyby Gajusz nie wypowiedział tego głupiego życzenia, kiedy gwiazda spadała z nieba, Merlin nie musiałby teraz siedzieć w ciele pięciolatka. Gdyby nie ta głupia zachcianka starca, Merlin prawdopodobnie polerowałby teraz zbroję Artura, ale byłby sobą, a nie jakimś smarkaczem o imieniu Myrdin. Nie był dzieckiem! Był Merlinem! Jak Gajusz mógł go tak potraktować?

Merlin nie wytrzymał. Z wściekłości uderzył pięścią w szafkę. I natychmiast tego pożałował, odczuwszy narastający w ręce ból. Mimo że mentalnie był już dorosły i teoretycznie nie powinien płakać z powodu fizycznego cierpienia, nie potrafił powstrzymać gromadzących się w oczach łez i krzyku boleści. Kiedy spojrzał na swoją rękę, zobaczył zadrapanie, w którego już pojawiły się pierwsze krople krwi. Najwidoczniej uderzył o drewno mocniej, niż mu się zdawało. Nic nie zrobił, tylko oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi i zaczął szlochać.

Słysząc krzyk, a potem płacz dochodzące z sypialni Merlina, Gaujsz natychmiast pobiegł do pokoju podopiecznego i otworzył drzwi na oścież. Merlin podniósł zapłakany wzrok na Gajusza. Starzec kucnął przy nim, jego oczy wyrażały najszczerszą troskę, kiedy chwycił rękę Merlina i zaczął ją uważnie badać

- To nic takiego – odpowiedział, spoglądając na chłopca z uśmiechem. – Wystarczy opatrzyć. Poczekaj tutaj.

Wyszedł z pracowni i po jakimś czasie wrócił z kawałkiem bandaża. Owinął nim rękę chłopca i związał końce opatrunku. Następnie otarł resztki łez z twarzy Merlina i wziął go na ręce. Chłopiec w pierwszej chwili chciał się wyrwać z uścisku Gajusza, ale nagle zorientował się, jak bardzo było mu dobrze w jego ramionach. Już dawno zapomniał, jak to jest być dzieckiem i czuć się źle, i jak to jest, kiedy znajomy dorosły trzyma go w ramionach. Już samym tym aktem medyk sprawiał, że chłopiec czuł się lepiej. Dlatego Merlin wtulił się bardziej w Gajusza, który z kolei zaczął nim potrząsać, jak rozpłakanym niemowlakiem.

- Może się zdrzemniesz, Merlinie? – odezwał się nagle i popatrzył na chłopca. – Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego.

Merlin nic nie odpowiedział, tylko mimowolnie ziewnął. Gajusz położył go na łóżku i ściągnął mu buty. Następnie wstał i wyszedł, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oczy chłopca zaczęły mu się kleić i po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen. Nic mu się nie śniło, po prostu uciął sobie małą drzemkę.

Tymczasem w pracowni Gajusz zaczął przygotowywać obiad, jednocześnie rozmyślając o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia. Więc tak wygląda zajmowanie się dzieckiem? Cały czas trzymanie go przy sobie, aby się nie zgubiło, a jeśli to nastąpi – strach o to, co może się z nim stać? Rzucanie się w pogoń za każdym razem, kiedy ono się skaleczy? Oczywiście przeżył już to kilka razy – dorosły Merlin również znikał gdzieś, przyprawiając swojego opiekuna o dreszcze; dorosły Merlin również często wpakowywał się w kłopoty, sprawiając, że Gajusz obawiał się najgorszego. A potem chłopak stawał w drzwiach, wywołując u Gajusza uczucie ulgi, i starzec już wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie długo się na niego gniewać. Tak jak teraz wiedział, że jego złość za wcześniejsze czyny chłopca nie potrwa zbyt długo.

Nagle zadumę Gajusza przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Medyk odszedł od jedzenia otworzył. Przed nim, po raz drugi tego dnia, stał książę Artur.

- Merlin wrócił?

- Niestety nie, panie.

- Co? – wykrzyknął. Artur.

- Ciii – uciszył go Gajusz, po czym dodał szeptem: – Panie, proszę. Myrdin śpi.

- Wybacz, Gajuszu – odparł nieco ciszej książę. – Szukałem Merlina wszędzie, ale nigdzie go nie ma. Chyba ten idiota znowu się zgubił.

- Wiesz, panie, wysłałem go po wiele ziół, które akurat kwitną o tej porze roku, a także po maliny dla Myrdina, więc pewnie ich jeszcze szuka. Zajmie mu to trochę czasu i jak wróci, będzie zmęczony, więc lepiej daj mu dzisiaj wolne.

- Dobrze, ale jutro niech się u mnie stawi.

- Tak jest, panie.

Artur odszedł, Gajusz zamknął drzwi i powrócił do robienia obiadu. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego życzenie potrwa tylko ten jeden dzień, bo na razie nie wiedział, jak mógłby wyjaśnić Arturowi dłuższą nieobecność Merlina.

Około późnego popołudnia Gajusz otworzył drzwi do sypialni podopiecznego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, tuż przy śpiącym Merlinie. Twarz chłopca była taka spokojna, taka… anielska. To leżące przed Gajuszem dziecko było jakby oderwane od brutalnego świata, w którym żyło. Od świata, który posłałby je na śmierć, gdyby tylko odkrył, że chłopiec posiada magię; od biedy, chorób i przemocy; od owładniętego szałem nienawiści Uthera Pendragona, od knowań czarowników przeciwko Camelotowi i od swojego wielkiego przeznaczenia. Gajuszowi aż żal było go budzić, nie mniej jednak musiał to zrobić.

Położył rękę na ramieniu Merlina i potrząsnął nim delikatnie. Chłopiec wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk i powoli podniósł się, ocierając ręką zaspane oczka.

- Co się stało? – zapytał po chwili.

- Już jest obiad – odparł Gajusz i uśmiechnął się. – Możesz wyjść.

Merlin zeskoczył z łóżka i powędrował do pracowni. Razem z Gajuszem usiedli przy stole, gdzie już przygotowane były dwie miski z zupą ziemniaczaną.

- Co jak co, ale twoje umiejętności kulinarne nie dorównują medycznym – skomentował Merlin.

- Wczoraj mówiłeś o „pysznej kolacji", a teraz narzekasz. Ciesz się, że w ogóle masz co jeść, bo inaczej cię pokarmię. A tego byś nie chciał, prawda?

Merlin zaklął pod nosem.

Obiad przeszedł w ciszy. Żaden z mężczyzn się nie odzywał, obaj jedli tylko zupę i nie kwapili się urozmaicić posiłku jakąś miłą rozmową. Merlin chciał jak najszybciej odejść od stołu i znaleźć sobie jakieś interesujące zajęcie na resztę dnia, a Gajusz po prostu znów się zamyślił nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Merlin zapewne nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Ciało pięciolatka było bardzo niewygodne i uciążliwe. Łatwo się męczyło, a możliwość samoobrony była w nim znacznie ograniczona. Z całą pewnością w chłopcu narastała frustracja i niechęć do Gajusza, który nie tylko przyczynił się do jego transformacji, ale jeszcze traktował go jak dziecko, mimo że mentalnie Merlin był już dorosły. Medyk doszedł do wniosku, że do końca dnia będzie go traktować stosownie do jego wieku.

Skończyli jeść niemal jednocześnie. Gajusz podniósł się z krzesła i wziął obie miski, tymczasem Merlin jeszcze nie odchodził od stołu. Gajusz zanurzył miski w wiadrze z zimną wodą, a Merlin, skorzystawszy z nieuwagi medyka, postanowił schować się za łóżkiem dla pacjentów. Kiedy Gajusz się odwrócił, jego wzrok nie napotkał już chłopca. Starzec zaczął się rozglądać wokoło, ale nigdzie nie było śladu Merlina. Gajusz wiedział, że chłopak nie mógł wyjść z domu. Drzwi były zamknięte, a gdyby użył magii, starzec by to zauważył. Nie, Merlin był wciąż w środku i się gdzieś ukrywał.

- A ja myślałem, że mentalnie jesteś dorosły – zakpił Gajusz. Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. – Myślisz, że się przede mną ukryjesz? Chyba zapominasz, z kim mieszkasz.

- W takim razie złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz – odparł Merlin i natychmiast wyfrunął ze swojej kryjówki.

Zaczął biegać naokoło pracowni. Gajusz zaraz ruszył za nim w pogoń. Merlin był szybki, a do tego wykorzystywał swój mały wzrost i otoczenie, aby przeciskać się przez wąskie zakamarki, które Gajuszowi sprawiały trudność. Od czasu do czasu chłopiec odwracał się do niego i droczył się z nim, grając na nosie albo rzucając jakieś złośliwe komentarze na temat brzuszka Gajusza. Prawie przez cały czas po domu rozchodził się radosny śmiech dziecka wymieszany z chichotem starca, który je gonił. Mimo że ten bieg strasznie go męczył, Gajusz nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Ta zabawa bardzo mu się podobała. Chciał złapać tego małego urwisa i ta myśl nie opuszczała go ani przez chwilę.

W końcu Merlin się zmęczył i zwolnił nieco. To był moment, który Gajusz postanowił bezlitośnie wykorzystać. Złapał chłopca w pasie i podniósł do góry. Następnie opadł na pobliskie krzesło, a Merlina posadził sobie na kolanach. Obaj dyszeli ciężko, ale nie przestawali się uśmiechać.

- No i… kto… wygrał? – spytał Gajusz, nadal dysząc.

- Miałeś… farta – odrzekł Merlin.

Oczy Gajusza spoczęły na oknie i mężczyzna posmutniał. Niebo powoli zaczynało szarzeć. Niebawem miał zapaść zmrok. Gajusz nie był pewien, czy jego życzenie obejmowało dzień do następnego ranka, czy też może dzień do zachodu słońca. Nie mniej jednak jego ręce rozluźniły uścisk wokół pasa Merlina i chłopiec zeskoczył mu z kolan na podłogę. Odwrócił się do Gajusza, który wciąż wpatrywał się ze smutkiem w okno, aż w końcu przerzucił wzrok na dziecko przed sobą. Merlin również posmutniał. Wiedział, co teraz chodziło po głowie jego przybranego ojca. Podszedł do niego i objął oburącz pomarszczoną, spracowaną rękę medyka, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- Przecież nie wytrzymałabyś z pięcioletnim mną więcej jak jeden dzień. Dzieci potrafią być uciążliwe. Doprowadziłbym cię do szału.

- Możliwe. Ale przekonałem się, że jako dziecko jesteś równie wspaniały, jak jako dorosły. Ledwie zdążyłem się nacieszyć małym tobą, a już niebawem to się skończy.

- Być może nie będę już słodkim pięciolatkiem, tak jak teraz, ale jestem pewien jednego.

Merlin ścisnął rękę Gajusza mocniej i przycisnął ją do piersi, po czym powiedział już bardziej poważnie:

- Ty na zawsze pozostaniesz moim przybranym ojcem.

Gajusz uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Następnie Merlin zaczął go ciągnąć tak mocno, że zmusił Gajusza do powstania z krzesła. Na twarzy chłopca tkwił szeroki, figlarny uśmiech. Po chwili Merlin skierował Gajusza w stronę swojego pokoju. Starzec tylko patrzył na niego pytająco, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, co mały planował. Merlin otworzył drzwi, po czym puścił rękę Gajusza i wskoczył do łóżka, wciąż się uśmiechając. Tymczasem jego zdumiony opiekun usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i wciąż wpatrywał się w malca z zakłopotaniem.

- Po co właściwie mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? – spytał w końcu.

- Jak to? Chyba nie myślisz, że takie małe dziecko, jak ja, zaśnie bez bajki na dobranoc albo chociaż kołysanki?

Gajusz prychnął śmiechem, po czym znów spojrzał na chłopca.

- No, dobrze. Połóż się.

Merlin zanurzył się po szyję w pierzynie. Być może słuchanie bajek na dobranoc było w jego wieku już trochę nie na miejscu, ale nagle odczuł silna potrzebę zrobienia Gajuszowi przyjemności. Poza tym może nie będzie aż tak źle.

Gajusz opowiedział mu krótką historię o zającu, który przechytrzył próbującego go zjeść wilka. Merlin słuchał tego z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, miękka poduszka coraz bardziej zachęcała go do snu, a niebo za oknem robiło się coraz ciemniejsze. Niebawem chłopiec spał już sobie smacznie, a na twarzy Gajusza pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Stary medyk pochylił się nad główką Merlina i pocałował go w czoło. Dopiero wtedy wstał i opuścił pokój podopiecznego, zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi.

* * *

Promienie słońca wpadły do pracowni medyka i uderzyły w jego zaspane powieki, budząc go ze snu. Gajusz wstał i nieśpiesznie rozejrzał się po swoim domu. Za oknem rozpoczął się właśnie piękny słoneczny dzień, jednak Gajusz wciąż miał jeszcze w pamięci wydarzenia z dnia minionego. Po chwili usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Odwrócił się w stronę sypialni Merlina, z której właśnie wyszedł dobrze znany mu dorosły młodzieniec, ubrany w swoje zwyczajne odzienie. Uśmiechnął się do Gajusza przyjaźnie i bez słowa zasiadł do stołu. Starzec natychmiast wstał i przygotował mu śniadanie na rozpoczęcie kolejnego dnia pracy w Camelocie.


End file.
